


Nihilith

by Charles_Rockafellor



Category: Original Work
Genre: CPT symmetry, Metaphysics, Nihilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: A circle drawn on a plane or horse saddle defines a unique closed area.  That same circle drawn on a sphere can't be said, topologically, to define one set of points as "within" and another as "without".𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️
Kudos: 3
Collections: Singularity





	Nihilith

The stone stood, and this is all that one could say of it.

One could say that it stood alone, far from any other feature, but to say such would be a gross misunderstanding of its nature. Distances were meaningless in this context, as it had devoured every aspect of spacetime in such a manner that there was no radius “within” which this had occurred, nor even a time period “before which” this hadn't been true.

Even to say that it “stood” is a misleading phrase. How does something stand against a gravitational field that isn't there? Indeed, with no massenergy tensor as a backdrop, what relative orientation can be implied or inferred?

One might be forgiven if, after a fashion, one were to recast events in more familiar light, using some renormalizing metric to see the narration through. In such a case, the reader might then be led to speculate that the stone had brought about the end of all existence – had, in fact, seen time itself cease to be. In such a casting, the narrator might note, what might the reader then go on to conjecture about such a stone's nature? That it alone stood without the event horizon of all of creation, cast into an eternal pit? That, by the magic of stretching a circle around part of a sphere, only to see it spread outward as an equator and shrink back to its original size around another point after having essentially everted itself and now resting in what would be a point-for-point chiral mirroring, this stone now stood after the Omega Point, all else washed away.

The reader might then go on to picture what this stone's life might be like, from its own perspective. No external stimuli. Time not existing, and hence having no meaning, yet the reader struggling with this, imagining the stone's lack of temporal passage to still feel such a flow, seconds ticking by like molasses, epochs flashing here and gone again in the most fleeting of impressions. The stone, if it were aware of itself and its surrounds, might even go mad, hallucinating objects and events at times, even though time had no meaning here. What its mind might conceive could become increasingly elaborate, and without time to contrast, such elaborations could be infinitely detailed without work being performed even in an imaginary sense. Here the reader might see creation without entropy, the ultimate free lunch.

And in the end, this Nihilith still would stand alone.

**O ~~~ O**


End file.
